The Dark Half of You
by Majikaru Rin
Summary: We are your shadows. The cruel part of your soul. We met in the darkness. Now it‘s our time to play! Slightly implied Anti SoraXRiku Replica


**The Dark Half of You**

**A/N - **Anti Sora and Riku Replica need more love!!!!! And yeah, I feel random**…**

**Summary - **We are your shadows. The cruel part of your soul. We met in the darkness. Now it's our time to play! Slightly implied Anti SoraXRiku Replica

**Warnings - **nothing but it hasn't been proof read and slight yaoi hints at the end X3

**Disclaimer - **Kingdom Hearts belongs to Squaresoft/SquareEnix or whatever!

…

I don't exist.

I'm a fake.

Nothing more than a replica.

That's what they said, I remember that. I was treated as a tool, a mere object to be used and thrown away once I was not needed. That's exactly what they did, I don't remember how it happened, all I new was one minute I was in Castle Oblivion then the next, there was nothing but darkness. All dark except for a faint glow from what I thought was the moon. I was alone, cast aside, just like always. _He _always left me behind to, I sat up clutching my knees to my chest, I rested my head on them. I just sat there letting my unwanted tears from so long ago flow free. They were tears of sadness and frustration, because once again I had been left behind. I thought I heard something move from close by, but I ignored it, nothing would be in such a dark, deserted place, not even a heartless. As I sat there feeling sorry for myself, I did not expect what happened next.

"Who are you?"

I jumped and stood to my feet, Soul Eater now in my hand, who had said that? Their voice was human like but, somewhat distorted.

"You don't belong here."

The voice said again. I frowned, "Whoever you are show yourself!" I demanded, this person, 'thing' was testing my patience. And I was frustrated enough as it was. I heard something move again and this time I saw what it was. A heartless, well it was similar to one anyway, bright yellow eyes, it wore clothes. But those were black along with it's face.

"Your not the same." said the creature.

"What are you talking about? Better, what the hell are you!?" I said angrily.

I swore I heard the creature chuckle before it spoke, "you," it said, "the real you, created me, to destroy your little friend."

"What? That makes no sense." I said, I had no idea what it was talking about.

"Sora, I know you know him." it said.

"Sora," I repeated, I knew him, he was the one that had thought I was the real Riku, I helped him didn't I? I'm not sure I don't remember, my memory was some what scrambled, "what does he have to do with you?"

"Haven't worked it out? Riku, the real one, created me, a heartless version of Sora," it said, "the names Anti Sora."

"So your Sora, but a heartless version, is that it?" I asked, this was all very confusing.

"Pretty much, but as far as I'm concerned the real you is a bastard and I hate Sora for killing me." it said in an unimpressed tone.

"Killing you? You mean your ..dead?" I asked my voice uncertain.

"Well, I guess so." Anti Sora sounded unsure about that.

Then something clicked in my mind, "wait, then does that mean I'm dead? I'm a zombie? Those son of a bitches DID kill me!"

"Wow, back up, zombie, no." Anti Sora said.

"How would you know that?" I asked quizzically.

"You have a heart." Anti Sora said, I jumped it was standing directly in front of me now.

"How can I have a heart if I'm a fake? I'm just a mere puppet, a tool nothing more nothing less." I said.

Anti Sora seemed to smile as he leaned his head on my chest, "well maybe not a real heart, because it's not beating, but something like an artificial one."

I frowned and shook him off, - wait since when did this Anti Sora become a 'he'? - my frown was replaced by a glare, "How can you even talk, if you're an Anti form of Sora, like a heartless, you shouldn't be able to speak."

Anti Sora shrugged, "I got bored and decided to read something."

"There are books in this hell hole?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well all kinds of stuff fall down here, such as yourself, and books too," he said, "but you know since I didn't really know what a book was it took a while to work out what to do with it."

I small smile tugged at my lips, this heartless didn't seem so dangerous, at the moment any way.

"I'm glad someone with an actual intelligent mind fell down here finally, it's nice to be able to talk." Anti Sora said.

"Why didn't you just talk with the other heartless?" I asked realising how stupid my statement was after it had left my mouth.

"They can't really speak, but all they think about is eating hearts and so on." he said in bored tone.

"Oh." I said dumbly, "so is there anyway out of this hell hole?"

He looked at me, "sometimes there are doors that randomly appear."

"How randomly?" I asked.

"I dunno, not that frequently, they pop up when you least expect it." Anti Sora said clearly getting sick of my questions.

"When I get out of this place, I'm getting revenge on everyone that has ever hurt me." I blurted out.

"Sounds fun, mind if I join you?" Anti Sora asked.

"Err I guess but um," I paused, "what do I call you?"

"Just call me Anti, I really don't like the name Sora." he said.

"Alright then." I said, that was easy, now I didn't have to think about Sora.

"And what exactly do I call you?" he asked me.

"I dunno just call me Riku I guess." I really didn't want to be called replica because that's what _they _called me.

"I don't like it," Anti said, "let's just call you Repliku."

"What?" that was a strange idea.

"Replica Riku, put them together and take out a few words, Repliku." Anti said in a matter of fact tone.

"That makes sense, I guess." I said.

Silence…

"I'm bored now…" he said.

I glanced at Anti, "well what do you have in mind we do, until a door appears?"

For a brief moment I thought I saw Anti smirk.

"What?" I asked.

"Wanna make out?"

SAY WHAT!!?? My mind screamed at me.

"Um what!?" I asked mortified.

"There's nothing else to do." he said before tackling me to the ground.

I got the feeling this was going to be a very erm… interesting friendship…

"Hey Don't squeeze my ass!"

"Sorry…"

…

A/N - um yeah… my mind was clearly on drugs when I wrote this so yeah no flames. My alter-ego's and Plot!Bunny have gone on a Christmas vacation for the holidays, so it sucked bad! R&R and please don't flame me!!

Luv Riku :chu:

…


End file.
